Red and Black
by oswinstevens
Summary: AU. Psycho!Levi {1/? } ― and if he fell, as Lucifer fell―; mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya setelah kedatangan pria angkuh berpangkat kopral di rumah mereka.


**_Red and Black_**

 _._

 _._

 _( the blood of angry men )\_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin is belong to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not profit fan work._**

 _ **Warning : AU!ModernEra. Probably OOC Levi. Typo(s)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Written by : Oswinstevens**_

 _ **Prolog : I am agog! I am aghast!**_

* * *

Senja telah merambah sang dirgantara. Gulung angin berhembus, pada badan itu menembus.

Rasa hangat menyecap di tenggorokan sang wanita berumur dari cairan tersebut hanyalah datang sekejap; layaknya sang mentari yang berlalu dengan cepat. Semilir angin menusuk kembali, menyentuh raga yang terguyur oleh realita. Gemeletuk gigi tersebut, entah karena emosi atau dingin terpaut.

Pandangannya tersebar kepada dinding berwarna jingga; terpasanglah berbagai foto yang menampilkan kronologi kehidupan keluarga Jaeger dengan Ackerman. Mengungkapkan kebahagian tersirat dalam setiap foto tersebut.

Terutama foto sang anak tertua yang bergabung ke dunia militer. Sang anak lelaki tertua. Meninggalkan kehidupan tenang dengan keluarganya dan memilih 'tuk berperang, menyerahkan jiwanya kepada kubah besar; tempat tinggal terakhir semua jiwa gusar yang selama ini menjejakan langkah mereka di bumi.

Legam. Segelap frustasi yang mengusik jiwa sang istri dari seorang dokter militer.

Bahkan bunyi kencang yang menggema di rumahnya tak menggangu dirinya. Berulang kali bel rumah memyeruakan suaranya, pada akhirnya dia bergeming.

Menelan ludahnya, sidik jari miliknya menyapu cairan bening yang jatuh dari sepasang pelepuk matanya. Mengedarkan jejak kakinya menuju gerbang pintu rumahnya, dia tak menyangka bahwa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan ukuran tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, namun sebuah tas besar dipunggungnya. Terpampang corak hijau militer, tergolaklah emosinya yang tidak stabil ini!

Namun, sayangnya, sang pemuda itu bukanlah sang anak pertamanya, betapa kecewalah dirinya. Seharusnya dia menerima kepergian sang anak pertamanya, daripada terjebak di ruang delusional.

Apakah dia mengidap kerusakan mental karena kehilangan anaknya yang secara tragis ?

Skizofrenia ?

Tidak, sampai saat ini dia belum mengalami penyakit tersebut.

Pemuda dengan sebuah jaket coklat, tas besar corak militer dan ukuran tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu nyata, dia berdiri di depannya; memandang dengan tatapan ramah bagi sang wanita berumur. Padahal tatapan tersebut adalah tatapan dingin, tatapan tajam, tatapan tak bersahabat.

Mungkin sang ibu telah terbiasa, dia tahu itu. Tatapan tersebut hampir menyerupai tatapan ambisius sang anak lelaki kedua.

"Nyonya Jaeger ?" Sang pemuda angkat bicara, memberi signal kepada Nyonya Jaeger agar kembali kepada realita. Tatapannya tertuju kepada Nyonya Jaeger, salah satu dari tangannya di kantung celana militer.

Sang wanita berumur menganggukkan kepalanya, tersirat emosi kebingungan dari kedua matanya. "Ya, Saya Nyonya Jaeger. Anda siapa ?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya, kalimat tersebut mewakili ratusan pertanyaan yang mendiami otaknya.

"Nyonya Jaeger," dia berhenti sebentar, menjatuhkan tas beratnya di tanah. "Nama saya Rivaille, saya salah satu sahabat dari anakmu. Maaf bila kedatangan saya tidak diharapkan, tapi saya berduka atas kehilangan anda. Oleh karena itu, saya kemari untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa."

Terdiam, Nyonya Jaeger mencoba untuk memproses setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang pemuda muda di depannya, tak disadari bahwa bibir tipisnya terbuka kecil. Sebuah petir menyambar dirinya, dia lemas. Pemuda di depannya pun menunggu respon dari sang wanita; sang wanita tengah berjuang. Mencoba 'tuk membuat figur tegar dan sabar. Dia tetap diam, sibuk mencari pemilihan kata yang tepat di situasi seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, dia menelan ludahnya, menghapus keringat dinginnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Nak Rivaille, sihlakan masuk. Saya ingin mendengar cerita anda selama di militer, juga selama menjalin persahabatan dengan anak saya."

Sang Wanita menanggapi sang pemuda tersebut, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat; jelas mengatakan bahwa Rivaille bahagia karena telah diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Jaeger.

Dan, bahagia karena dia dapat membuat sang ibu semakin terpuruk.

* * *

Oh, Sang Raja pemilik lapisan atmosfer dan setiap makhluk yang hidup di salah satu tempat ciptaanMU, kuatkanlah jiwa hambamu yang sedang berduka, terutama untuk keluarga Jaeger.

Karena, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya setelah kedatangan pria angkuh berpangkat kopral di rumah mereka.

* * *

 _ **Endnote :**_

 _ **Halo, suatu hari saya berjanji 'tuk merubah konsep cerita dari Battlefield. Dan, inilah sebuah awal dari cerita tersebut.**_

 _ **Cerita ini adalah bentuk AU dari film THE GUEST, salah satu film kesukaan saya yang mengusungkan tema PTSD-Thriller-Horror di setiap scene nya.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian dapat menyukai cerita ini dan berkenan 'tuk meninggalkan pesan yang mewakili pikiran anda mengenai awal dari perjalanan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah menuangkan waktu anda untuk membaca cerita ini, sekali lagi terima kasih.**_

 _ **Ah, saya lupa 'tuk memberitahukan bahwa saya telah mengganti penname saya.**_

 _ **Pada awalnya, nama penname saya adalah Amelia Hamish.**_

 _ **Sekarang menjadi oswinstevens. Mewakili karakter Clara Oswin Oswald juga aktor Dan Stevens.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Oswinstevens.**_

 _ **P.S : Sihlakan kontak saya di twitter, danstvns juga bila kalian seorang writer dari sebuah RP, sihlakan follow akun rp saya di lists dan plot dengan saya!**_


End file.
